halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollywood101x
Bugged --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Secretive Penance Read the rules, have fun, and for examples of RPs, look at Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Whats up Hollywood? Last I heard from you was in August. Well, our company won a competition, and I was nominated for General of the UoH. I turned it down however, and our company was disbanded. I am now a Lieutenant Grade 4 in the UoH... well, I'll see you in the new Fanon! -- AJ :Remember man, nice and detailed with plenty of gore. -- AJ :Lol... oh yeah, when making your posts, be sure to wound your character. This makes the phenomenon of "God Modding" null and void. (English: It means that if your character can at least get hit, he won't be god modded.) -- AJ :They are trying to get more people in on it. -- AJ OtoA yes you can I'm not around here often but still update my stories. SPARTAN-089 10:17, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Nice job Just to let you know, you write some very good articles. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Hey You like ODSTs right? You wanna make an ODST squad and it's members? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 00:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I was thinkin for the Necros Project, seein as how everything else has now died. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 16:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, scratch that... lets put them in the Human-Covenant War. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 20:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe like the ODST platoon Andrew James Lewis led during the Human-Covie war during the Second Battle of Earth? Hm... I'm not all too sure on how to make them though... I'm thinking you make half, and I make the other half. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 20:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe their successors, cause Lewis is a Lieutenant General and NavSpecWar rep to HIGHCOM in the Necros War. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 17:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, it's cool. I think more Spec-Ops Based. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 00:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Whatever branch normal ODSTs are in. For Necros War Weapons, check with Ajax. I'll work on the operations and such. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 01:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, sounds cool. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 18:19, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alright. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 00:59, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think his Light Recon Vehicles would do the trick. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 12:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Not really, what do you mean? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 00:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'll get back to you on that, I can't think of anything right now. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 15:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Excelent Your storys are great!--Baracuss 15:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC) The Rescue It could use a bit more action, and a bit more use of the Elites. Also! If you can help me with some of my story it would be most apreaciated!--Baracuss 04:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) My story! If you could read what I have of my story, and tell me what I could do to Improove it? (Please don't edit anything yet) And I might let you add your own part of the story!--Baracuss 15:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I know I know it is easy but do not tell people that. Come on not everybody on here is as smart as you. [[User:PATX| PATX]] 16:13, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War Pelican Images Yeah, feel free to use the images. Husky = Armoured Suit Is that the Armoured Suit you were talking about? I didn't notice you message on my talk page earlier. I had a terrible feeling about this earlier when you mentioned it but its function and design is more or less the same as the M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit, a long serving exoskeleton with the UNSC. However, I hate to see so much effort aimed at the Necros go to waste. The Vorenus could certainly do with a light exoskeleton for close support. If your up for that, just gimmie a reply. Exoskeletons Yeah, your not the first person to comment on the Wolf not being amazingly well fightin to Halo but... I just love it too much XD. As for the unit sizes, its variable really, some units such as the 23rd in Kanna will have a supporting pilot in every squad, and other units being almost all Wolves, much like a armoured unit (so say several squadrons of Wolves, lead by a Alpha Wolf, recon squadrons of Jackals, etc. With supporting Dragons and Ogres. However, with this Vorenus exoskeleton, I was wondering if you wanted to convert the Husky to it, they could do with a light infantry support exoskeleton, the other two are more larger vehicle support. I hate to see the Husky go to waste in Necros. Vorenus Exoskeleton Well something generally similar to the Wolf and the Husky, a squad support exoskeleton in a bipedal fashiong that can fight in urban terrain without too much problems, though if possible for the image, gain something with digigrade legs, like an Elite. Though for the Wolf replacing the Husky, I originally wrote it in as a experimentation of the M13 Dragon Modular Assault Walker to create a lighter and more agile exoskeleton, though I'll be happy to write in that during the war years it was steadily replacing the Husky. Thanks for being so understanding about the Husky not being in Necros as well, I feel bad for not adding such a good article to it. RE:Vorenus Exoskeleton Well I'm a real stickler for detail, but i think i found something very 'anatomically correct' for the Vorenus. Its your choice what you want to user though. Bolt The Bolt looks most awesome, excellent work. Necros Exoskeletons There may be a Sangheili Exoskeleton in the future, a birght pink affair, a bit like the Wolf but with a Hammerhead design. If i bother to get the images for it, I'll hand them over to you. That shot lance may end up going over to the actual Necros Armed Forces as well. They like thier melee stuff. Good post... Now, Jenny is saved by the UNSC soldiers and Sam is dead... that leaves to one final problem: The Seeker of the Covenant is coming soon with its Vanguard to capture the AI, Dahlia. So, I'm guessing your Fireteam would be facing it soon and should run away from it (Ajax intended the capture of the AI by the Vanguard as an opening for the next RP. This means that Ajax and I have concluded the AI's final fate).... :PLittle_Missy - 21:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) OMG A SPOILER!! Well, I'm sure Hunter and the others would be able to transport the ONI Technician alive. However, a series of close encounters and firefight should intensify the plot. The Vanguard monster thingy would only kill one of your men (Your pick if you want) and thus begins the next RP...Little_Missy - 22:02, 5 September 2008 (UTC) If you go down to the woods today..... Your in for the Brute surprise. Although you already know that. I was planning on having Dahlia and her remaining operator get captured, partially to reveal some secrets in the Remnant and secondly to release some sadistic tendencies. When I post soonish, they will be.... 'gathered', by the Stalkers. I'll spare Hunter and Archer if you want, have them wounded and picked up by reinforcements later. The others are toys for the Brutes >:D That okay with you? Vespera Invite SPARTAN-IV Reconteam/specialist squads Recon teams are assigned to specialist squads, the third squad in every platoon. However, their positioning in battle is pretty malleable, as they usually recon for not only the platoon but the company as a whole. Weapon, Sniper and engineer teams are also pretty similar. They go where the Company needs them most. One example of this is the later end of OPERATION:DEVIANT. The Recon teams went ahead as a recon force to secure LZs and forward recon, before the main force of SPARTANS arrived. Recon Team for Bravo Company Feel free to make a recon team, all the platoons in Bravo Company are equipped with a recon team (i started writing one for purple, though lack the will to flesh it out, feel free to replace them), though a word of warning, Red Platoon's recon team are equipped with a M17 Weasel Fast Attack Vehicle. Your Pictures I hope these are ok, I did two of each on Vahalla. If you don't feel completely happy with your images let me now and I will try again. Thanks for using my Photo Service. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 10:23, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Glad to help It's not a problem I'm trying to get more involved with the HF community. Spread the word lol. Peace 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 18:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Some stuffelz Went throguh your SPARTANS and added them to the IV template, though SPARTAN-B019 is already inuse. Also, good work thus far on the SPARTAN-IVs as well ;]. But also, do I have permission to use your LRRPs that Barakus captured at Kanna for my collection of short POW stories I'm working on? SPARTAN-Iv training Sure, your wlecome to use him for them. SPARTAN Training Well their training regime was similar that to the SPARTAN-IIs, so they would of begun training at six, which would of been 2602 and would of trained into 14, so they graduated in 2610. As a interesting note, Ajax didn't join the training until late december 2604, mostly because thats when he checked himself out of the asylum. Yes, Asylum. heh. Your Pictures ... again Hollywood thank you once again for using the Photo Service. I made two for you to decided between. If there is anything wrong please feel free to tell me. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:00, 12 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Bolt Sorry, i forgot to add it ^^ RE:Necros involvement Well any ideas for it? I suppose you could take control of the command of 1st Battalion and effectively Bravo Company, or you could take over the commanding officer of Grey Platoon, David Plissken. One other plan is to take over one of the 'canon' SPARTAN-IIs commanding another one of the Companies, IE Linda, Fred or Kelly. Any ideas for greater involvement are welcome though =] Stuff and stuff For the exoskeleton, I already have a picture for it (Its like, bright pink/purple, which is the perfect colour!). As for Grey platoon, I'll be uploaded a picture for thier CO shortly, unless you want to make your own officer for grey platoon, which would probably be best Hi Im not sure if we have met before,but I would like to say that your article Pierce Haijin Hasaye(sorry for bad spelling) is one of my favorite articles,and I hope we can get to know each other better. Well,I am making an RP about the Unggoy Skirmish,if you wanna be in it me and D1134 are the head RPers. Its just a suggestion,but so far its only me and him because we havent made an invite template.